A Lesson on the Couch
by VespertineFlora
Summary: Claude is working as a tutor for high school students to pay for his college expenses, but his newest student, Alois, has different plans  and perhaps, hidden motives? . ClaudexAlois AU oneshot, lime.


ClaudexAlois modern AU, oneshot(?). I didn't find a place to put it, but Alois is sixteen.

* * *

Alois, ever impatient, pulled the folder from his hands. He was giving Claude that half-lidded look, the one that told Claude exactly what the boy wanted without him saying a single word, though Alois spoke regardless. "We can study later, you know. The test isn't for three days. That's plenty of time."

"I'm not being paid to help you procrastinate," Claude frowned. He tried to grab the folder back from Alois, but the blond held it up, out of his reach from where he was seated on the couch.

"No," Alois replied, "you're being paid to make sure I get good grades." His frown mimicked Claude's and he moved himself in front of the older male, between his knees. The frown on his face became a scowl as he took the piece of gum out of his mouth and stuck it to one corner of the folder. Dropping the folder carelessly to the floor, his arms slid around Claude's neck and his fingers began combing through that messy black hair. "And I can do that without your help."

Claude's eyes narrowed up at him. Alois's body was giving off a delicious heat, but Claude forced himself to ignore it. "What do you mean?"

The boy let out a sharp bark of laughter, fingers combing deeper into his hair, tracing circles on his scalp. "Four tutoring sessions and you haven't figured it out yet?" the boy giggled before continuing, "I was a straight A student until I saw you over at Gina's house and heard you were a tutor. You think I actually need you to explain that two plus two equals four? I mean, really, do I look stupid to you?"

Alois paused again to giggle madly, as if the very premise of his question was inane. It took him a moment to recover before he could say flippantly, "Pfft, I just wanted to get you alone. I started failing on purpose to get my stupid parents to hire you to tutor me."

The older teen kept his face even as Alois spoke to him. He'd seen this coming; Claude was no idiot either, he knew when someone was hitting on him. Alois sat too close to him, touched him too much, spoke too intimately to him, for this all to be innocent. Claude had felt it. Alois would lean in close to him and ask breathily if his answer was correct. Just the other night, Alois had reached across him to grab a calculator and his hand had rested on Claude's thigh for support, much too high for him to mean nothing by it. The older boy returned, defensive, "What makes you think I want any part of this?"

"Well, you haven't exactly pushed me away yet," Alois replied with a grin. One hand moved towards Claude's face, and he began stroking his cheek slowly with his thumb as leaned in close and spoke, "Not that I can blame you or anything. I would want me too."

Claude couldn't help the tiny smirk that flickered onto his lips at that.

"So, come on," Alois continued, thumb ghosting over Claude's lips, basically filling the entire minute gap between their mouths, "My parents won't be home for at least three hours. Let's fool around a little and then we can get back to studying later."

Of course, Claude would have been lying if he said he hadn't been hit on before. He was attractive, fit, smart a number of the girls he'd tutored in the past few months had flirted with him and blushed like mad just at seeing him smile. And he was only nineteen; it wasn't particularly shameful for him to hook up with a high school student. It wasn't as if his friends hadn't dated high schoolers. It wasn't as if he hadn't known girls who dated college boys. He could get away with it, if he wanted.

But those girls who had hit on him wanted to go out with him. They hadn't proposed any no-strings-attached fooling around, they hadn't tempted him with almost kisses and cocky words and none of them had that self-assured look of desire that Alois had plastered all over his face.

Claude hadn't even found any of those girls interesting, but Alois Claude had to admit, he found the boy intriguing. He was sharp and intelligent, wild and childish, insistent and stubborn. Alois seemed so confident that Claude could practically taste it in the air. And here they were, together and guaranteed solitude for several hours. Claude had no reason to want to deny the boy.  
His hands moved to Alois's hips and settled there he'd only been touching him for a second when Alois's hand moved out of the way, swept his glasses from his face, and his lips pressed down on Claude's.

Alois's kiss was surprisingly reserved compared to how forward his demeanor had been. The teen kissed Claude timidly, pressing only his lips and only lightly. It made Claude suddenly wonder if Alois had ever actually done this before. With the way he'd flirted, Claude had assumed the younger teen had fooled around before, and had done it frequently, but this kiss was so innocent.

Alois's lips were soft. If Alois only wanted to kiss him this softly, then that was as far as Claude would go.

And for a long time, that was all they did. Claude closed his eyes and let Alois kiss him faintly as the boy stood in front of him. His hands stayed where they started, resting on either side of Alois's waist, just over the hip bone. Alois's hands only moved through his hair, touched his face and his neck, but went no lower than that.

Finally, after several long minutes, Alois began to move, but it was only to climb into his lap, straddling his hips and gently forcing Claude to lean back against the couch as he continued to kiss him ever so delicately.

Claude grew so used to the feather-light kisses that he was surprised when Alois suddenly pressed their lips together firmly, when he flicked his tongue out against Claude's lower lip. The older teen let out a small gasp and when his lips parted, Alois's tongue dipped briefly inside.

The action of Alois's tongue forced his own into action and the kiss began to heat up. The blond sucked on his lower lip and Claude's tongue glided over Alois's teeth. Claude's hand gripped Alois's hips a bit harder before he thought to move them. Slowly, he relaxed and let his hands slide around on their own. They made their way up Alois's back, massaging and holding him close as they kissed.

As the kiss continued to deepen, Claude wondered how long it would take for them to start choking on each other's tongues. They tasted each other for a long time, Claude amused by the way Alois's mouth tasted of freshly chewed bubble gum, and though Claude's hands were stroking Alois's back, his hard on was only half-hearted.

Then, as Claude was beginning to wonder what Alois's next step would be, Alois pulled away, giving Claude a heady look. His nimble hands went for the zipper on the purple track jacket he was wearing and he slowly began tugging down the zipper.

Alois wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Each inch the zipper was pulled was another inch of perfect peach skin for Claude's eyes to dart over, to take in, to long for. Once the zipper was all the way down, Alois timidly flicked the jacket open to fully reveal his chest. Claude spent a long minute simply using his eyes to feast on the sight before him, feeling breathless. The blonde's chest was still boyish and thin. He languidly eyed the two rosy nubs of flesh on Alois's chest and wondered what they would taste like he was even more interested to find out what sort of delicious noises the boy would make should he indulge his desires. What would Alois do if he were to trace his tongue down that smooth chest, over hot flesh, dip it into his belly button, teasing and merciless? Claude was sorely tempted to find out, but he forced himself to breath, restrain himself, the thoughts making him feel quite eager.

As Alois breathed, Claude could see the graceful curve of his ribcage and that was finally the first thing his hands were drawn to. His hands traced the outlines of his rib, dipping into and running along the slight dimples between each bone. Using his fingertips, he moved up, up, up, until finally his thumbs were near Alois's nipples and he decided to give into temptation.

Almost timidly, he brushed both his thumbs over the buds, and Alois, whose soft blue eyes had been watching those pale hands caress his chest, gasped sharply. Claude felt a shiver work its way through his entire, small frame, and Alois's hands, which had fallen to Claude's waist, tightened.

His thumbs continued to work in those slow, circular motions until Alois's nipples had hardened and the boy was practically writhing in his lap, breathing heavily. Claude watched his face, the desire written into every twitch of every muscle, his eyebrows knitting and unknitting, the subtle shape of his mouth quietly pleading for more. God, Claude was just drinking it in, absorbing every glorious expression of arousal that Alois had to offer while he was slowly consumed by a sensation comparable to hunger.

The room was silent except for the sound of harried breathing, when suddenly it struck Claude that Alois wasn't making a sound. He was breathing raggedly, silently arching his chest against Claude's hand, but he hadn't moaned yet, not even slightly.

Vaguely puzzled, Claude tried to brush it off, but something about that stuck out strangely to him for a long moment, before Alois leaned into him and pressed his mouth suddenly to Claude's neck, licking and sucking, grazing his teeth over the flesh and making Claude's body stiffen with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Having Alois wiggle in his lap, feeling his mouth so hot and wet Claude was ready to go now.

To urge the boy onward, his thumbs were joined by his forefingers and as Claude pinched down hard on his nipples, Alois's teeth mimicked the action on his neck. The harder he twisted, the rougher the boy was and if felt delightful. He tugged and pinched harder and harder, eliciting more and more gasps, more tightening of Alois's hands on his sides and more teeth digging into his tender skin, savoring every second.

Much to Claude's surprise, he suddenly felt the boy's hands moving around. They rubbed his stomach, up to his chest, than back down again, until they were suddenly on the button of his pants, fumbling with it. Though Claude had been mostly letting Alois guide their actions up to that point, when Alois's hands went for the button on his pants, he stopped him. He wasn't even sure quite why he did it. It wasn't like he didn't want them to go further, or that he didn't want to get off. Claude hadn't thought he'd had any problem with that. There was just something that didn't feel quite right about the situation. Something about Alois coming on to him like this (or just something about the whole situation in general) didn't feel completely authentic and he didn't want to take this to some level that he or the younger teen would soon regret.

Besides, they could get off together without actually removing a single article of clothing.

Claude pressed his hands over Alois's to pause them and Alois immediately glowered at him as if Claude was depriving him of a treasured toy. The blond didn't have long to sulk though; Claude quickly used his strength and Alois's slight body to change their positions. He shifted on the couch, lying on it, and dragged Alois down over top of him. Claude kissed him again to make up for the brief lack of contact and moved Alois's hips so that Claude could feel the boy's erection pressing up against his thigh, and vice versa.

When Claude rolled his hips up at Alois, the boy made the softest of noises in the back of his throat (surprising and delighting Claude) and didn't again try to get Claude's pants open.

Claude continued the kiss after that, the arm of the couch propped his head up enough to reach Alois's lips while their hips were locked together. His hands moved down Alois's back, settled on his ass, where he used them as leverage to increase the friction of his next grind. He pulled the boy's hips down into his, rubbing their erections against the other's thigh and getting hot contact through what was perhaps too many layers of clothing.

Slowly, Claude began to work up a pace for his grinding. He pulled the boy down harder against him; he needed the friction at this point, steadily working himself into a frenzy as what was once a mere desire for release became an urgent need. His arousal strained against his pants, against Alois's thigh.

At some point, their lips broke apart and Alois's face pressed to his neck, his breathing hot and tantric; Claude's breathing was quick to fall into line. He maintained the quiet standard that Alois had set, but before he knew it, the rate of his own breathing had gone beyond his control and he was pressing his cheek against the boy's soft hair, panting into it, as his hands gripped Alois's ass harder and maintained the hot contact between their hips, hoping to bring them both to release very shortly

Just a few more thrusts and he felt Alois's entire body shudder hard and the boy gasped, then exhaled loudly, and again sucked in a shaky breath, as his hands clutched tight to Claude's shirt. Claude knew he had climaxed, and the thought of it made Claude follow only a few short thrusts behind.

All of the tension that had built in his muscles released and his needy grip turned into a gentle embrace as his arms settled across the boy's back. The orgasm left him feeling surprisingly affectionate and he was all too happy to simply hold Alois now and bury his face in that warm blond hair.

It took a few deep calming breaths to notice that Alois's body was still tense. Claude had felt him go limp immediately after release, but now the muscles in his back and arms were taut again, so much so that he was actually trembling. His hands were gripping Claude's shirt so tightly it was as if he were afraid he would fall off the face of the planet should he let go.

And Claude had no idea what to make of it. He had no clue what to even think.

So he tried not to and instead decided to hold the boy mindlessly, buried in the warmth and in just holding Alois. He couldn't see his face and even the thought of breaking the silence to determine what was wrong seemed inappropriate. No, there were no words to be shared, or questions to be answered, at least none that Claude could sense would have been answered. This, right now, was the time for warmth, and for affection, no matter how short term such a thing would be.

His arms stayed in the gentle embrace until he finally felt the boy's muscles wind back down, felt his hands loosen on his shirt and finally let go. The boy's breathing became soft and even.

It took Claude a few moments to realize Alois had fallen asleep on him.

Claude let out a breath of mild annoyance (he would have really liked to clean up), but figured there was nothing to be done about it. Alois's parents were still hours away, and if it was true that Alois's grades had always been fine, they didn't actually have a need to study. What could a nap hurt, really? Claude was getting paid for this regardless.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, set his alarm for an hour from then, then set it down next to where they were laying on the couch. After what had just happened, thoughts were trying to swirl around his head and either find fault with what he'd done or create some deeper meaning behind it. Either way, that was the last thing Claude wanted or needed. A nap, even if it was just to bring a little silence and peace to the world, sounded like an exquisite plan.


End file.
